The Justice League VS The Wizarding World
by Gotham Champion
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Justice League was forced to take on the universe of Harry Potter? Read as two of the most popular worlds in all of fandom go head-to-head in a Crisis that is never to be forgotten. Will the likes of Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman defeat the Wizarding World, or will the World's Finest Heroes be defeated? Pre-52
1. Setup

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these franchises**

 **Well, this is difficult. I am putting up my top two FAVOURITE universes up against each other in a fight to the possible death. Before we start, I would just like to say that I love both of these, and am sorry if your favourite doesn't win.**

JUSTICE LEAGUE VS HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE

CH 1. SETUP

So this is rather different to my usual format. Whilst I would usually set this up as an actual story, I decided to make it so it is more of a commentary, so that I can explain why some things happen like they do. Now, with that out of the way, let's begin!

Set up/background: Let's pretend that something in the blood of magicals, or some ancient magical spell that was cast on a global scale, is activating after centuries –possibly even millions of years- of lying dormant. Let us also call the now non-dormant effect ELEMENT X, just because it sounds cool.

The effect of ELEMENT X is that it forces magical people to attempt to eradicate all muggles as soon as their current predicament will allow. Though this should be impossible, ELEMENT X has been gaining strength since it first came into existence, its power multiplying after every generation.

Of course, Muggle-Borns shouldn't be affected by this, as they have no magical relatives. For the sake of the story, pretend that Muggle-Borns are actually descendents of Squibs, so that they will still carry the ELEMENT.

However, no one cares about that. That was just my half-baked excuse as to why this fight is happening.

 **Note* The magical members of the Justice League aren't effected by ELEMENT X, as they use a different kind of magic.**

Before we begin the actual battle, I would just like to say that The League was made aware of the Magical Crisis as soon as it happened, as all of their magic members could feel the change.


	2. Saving Gotham

**Disclaimer: I don't own these franchises**

 **OK, so some things have changed. At the expense of possibly breaking immersion, I will only commentate if it is strictly necessary, otherwise I'll explain things at the end of the chapter.**

 **FIGHT**

JUSTICE LEAGUE VS HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE

CH 2: DEATH EATERS VS THE BATMAN

It begins like Harry Potter fanboys might think it would: Wizards completely and utterly destroying the Muggles. Thrown into the sudden conflict, the military was unable to muster up a suitable defence and soon the most powerful fortresses were brought down within 10 minutes. The super heroes, being the noble people that they were, were currently saving lives, and were stretched so thin that they had yet to formulate a plan.

Of course, there were certain places where the lack of magicals allowed the muggles to fight back without the help of super powered beings; Gotham City was one such place.

With a population of only 36 wizards and witches, the GCPD was able to eventually push back against the magic menace, though it may not have seemed that way before. Early on, Policemen seemed to be buckling under the sheer power of the onslaught-

Then hope returned, and hope was the image of a Bat, with its wings spread, protecting the members of Gotham City from above.

One such member of Gotham was Police Commissioner James Gordon, who was standing next to a battered Klieg searchlight, which lit up the sky with its brilliance. Yet one thing stood out about this contraption, the black image of a Bat that was built onto it.

James Gordon was an aging man, but his eyes still held the same fire that they had when he had first entered this supposedly damned city all those years ago, yet despite the youth in his eyes, his other features were weathered and tired. His trench coat, a gift from his beloved wife, Sarah, was no exception to this.

"Jim" Came a deep voice from behind him.

Turning around, James could only see a shadow, but he knew that _he_ was there.

"What took you so long? Usually you'd have been here an hour ago." Jim replied, not taking his eyes away from where the voice was.

"...Never mind. Obviously, you know what's going on. More than us anyway..." He continued.

"You found something Jim." The voice of the shadowed figure continued. Jim didn't know how his old friend could tell.

"On most of the bodies, we found something. Some sought of symbol," Taking out a folder from the trench coat, the Commissioner extracted some example pictures. "None of ours recognised it, though we thought you might. It was found on the lower left arm"

Handing the pictures to the figure, Jim turned around and continued looking across the city, unconsciously putting the files on the wall beside him as he did so. After a pause, he said;

"Well, what do you thi-" Seeking to look at the other person, Jim was not so shocked to see no one standing there. Looking to his right, he saw that the file had been taken as well.

"Some day I'm going to nail his cape to the ground."

Some distance away, the Dark Knight was hiding in the shadows, communicating with one of his allies in crime fighting.

"Oracle, I've sent the names of some of the rogue magicals to the Bat-Computer..."


	3. Knight VS Lord

**Disclaimer: I don't own these franchises**

THE JUSTICE LEAGUE VS THE WIZARDING WORLD

CH 3: **KNIGHT** VS _LORD_

 **Riddle Manner: Voldemort's 'throne room'**

Lord Voldemort felt that he was above primitive emotions. He had been fortunate enough to almost completely rid himself of them when he was in his youth. Sadly, he was not completely foreign to them, as he had felt them before he had rid himself of his cursed father's name when he was a young man, and he had not yet shed his humanity in order to become the Higher Being that he was now. Lord Voldemort felt that with the right amount of pressure, the rest of Wizard Kind would accept their place alongside him as superior to Muggle filth, with him being the one true God.

However, he felt emotions in events such as these, wherein his plans had either succeeded and his unavoidable victory was one step closer, or his plans were delayed.

This was the former, and cold laughter was spilling out of his mouth like he was drunk on blood.

It had happened.

He had done it.

Their plan had succeeded.

He had WON.

His faithful Death Eaters were before him. The ones such as Lucius Malfoy looked terrified, as though the true nature of their master's intentions were just dawning upon them. On the other hand, Bellatrix Lestrange was the only one who seemed to rival her master in her insane glee.

In a matter of minutes, he had regained his composure.

"My faithful Death Eater!" He spoke in his cold voice "The moment that we have been working towards for so long has finally arrived! As we speak, Wizards are coming out of hiding and are facing Muggle filth, and the Muggles are being exterminated! The unlucky few who survive shall be taught their place: Our inferiors!" He spoke as if what he had just said was the achievement of centuries of planning and perseverance! Yet the faces of the majority of his followers were as though they had just realised they had created the apocalypse.

Voldemort allowed himself to take in the expressions of most of his disciples. As soon as he actually saw the faces that tried in vain to escape from his crimson red stare, his eyes narrowed and a long hand grabbed his yew wand. As quick as lightning, his arm shot up and, pointing his weapon at Antonin Dolohov, he performed legilimency, focusing on one specific thing.

Of course, Lord Voldemort didn't require a wand to perform this, or to show any outward 'strain', but he felt that his quivering followers should be reminded of his power.

The fact that Dolohov looked even more terrified that his pathetic occlumency skills had been so outclassed was even more of a plus. Again, Voldemort laughed coldly, "I am aware that the majority of you have many questions on your _minds_ , the most dominant being how none of us here are being affected by the Virus that has infected all other magicals." He paused, to once again look over his Death Eater's faces. Out of the 13 Death Eaters in the Inner Circle, Bellatrix was the only one who seemed to have not changed her expression.

"I have erected a magical defence against the Virus, and all of you here have been given the defence.

"However, I am _sorry_ to say that not all news is good." In possible contrast to his earlier statement, he continued, "Small pockets of Muggles are forming around the globe, and are resisting their fate. Some have even rendered our allies defeated!" He spoke this as if it was the worst of crimes.

"I have sent small pockets of Death Eaters to examples of these places, and I have not"- He was cut off as a small, circular device fell in front of him, followed by numerous others.

"What in Merlin's name..?" A figuratively stunned Augustus Rookwood started, before the capsules broke open, and smoke flew out of them, soon covering the large, darkly decorated room they were in.

Voldemort immediately stood up and, rage fuelling his movements, began casting a spell that would clean the air of the gas.

He was suddenly aware of what seemed to be bodies hitting the floor, but this would not distract him.

When a strangled cry sounded from inches away from him, he lashed out, sending a stunning curse at the culprit, for he was positive that a person was doing this, and he wanted to torture them until they begged for mercy. Sadly, the spell flew past the assailant, and impacted against a wall.

Now Voldemort was angry. With a furious jab, he completed his spell work, and vanished the smoke.

Only a handful of Death Eaters remained, them being Bellatrix, Lucius, Pettigrew and Dolohov. No one else was in the room.

"Get out of here and only come back when you find the person responsible!" He spat, walking back towards his throne, rage thrumming through him.

 **~ONE ARKHAM STYLE STEALTH MISSION LATER~**

A nervous knock on the door met Voldemort's serpent like ears. In his calm voice he commanded "Enter!"

The door opened, yet who was at it was not who he expected. The person was a young woman. She, for some reason he could not understand, wore fishnets. She also had a top hat on, and a 'wand' in hand. She reminded him of the filthy Muggle Imposters that attempted to be, in vain, one of them.

"Who dares enter"-

"Tromedlov ta slairetam worth! Tromedov morf namtab ksam!" She shouted, yet as she did so it seemed as if someone else was saying it alongside her. An echo even. However, he had more major problems right now, like the mansion materials that were hurling at him!

These weren't a major problem though, as a single spell left them in ruins and he banished them at the Woman.

He had never heard of such magic before, yet from what he could tell, she had a fondness of saying spells he had never heard of. As they continued to cast spells at each other, Voldemort considered what she had said. 'Tromedlov ta slairetam worth' he thought as he cast a killing curse and navigated out of the way of a metal chain. 'That is Voldemort at materials throw, so throw materials at Voldemort. Her other first spell was...' as he recounted the words, his eyes widened. He had just destroyed swords that were flying his way, when the woman shouted 'NOW'!

He could barely spin around to look behind him when a gloved hand punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards, yet before he could gather his magic or raise his wand, he felt hands at the back of his neck and his head was threw down to meet an armoured leg.

He could feel his consciousness slipping away, yet he wasn't defeated yet. Spinning around again, he banished the unprepared woman into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

Turning back around, he saw no one. But he heard someone.

"Lord Voldemort, leader of the terrorist gang known as the Death Eaters." He immediately fired a set of killing curses in the direction of the voice. Despite this, behind him he heard what seemed to be a cloak flying in the air.

"I know you, and the rest of your kind. Like your followers, you are superstitious and cowardly, ruled by predictable desires." He had created Horcruxes as a young man to ward of death, and his followers only followed him out of fear. If someone knew this...

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see three objects flying at him. With pin point accuracy, he knocked them out of the air with powerful spells. However, this left him open to an attack from behind.

He could feel some of his bones and ribs breaking. Barely able to turn around, he saw his opponent.

And what he saw was the white, soulless eyes of a Bat staring back at him.

Yes, Lord Voldemort very rarely felt emotions, and the only times he did were wherein his plans had either succeeded and his unavoidable victory was one step closer, or his plans were delayed.

This was the latter, and fear like he had never known-

"Listen here, 'Dark Lord', you will tell me who activated the Virus, and what you have to do with it!"

\- was the last thing he felt before darkness met him.

 **CHAPTER FINISHED**

 **Ok, I just want to say, I am SO, SO, SO sorry to all the Zatanna fans for the description of her, I deserve to rot in Hell.**

 **Anyway, in case you couldn't tell, Zatanna and Batman broke into Voldemort's HQ and took out the Death Eaters with good old fashioned teamwork. Of course, Zatanna was the one who broke down the defences with her own magic.**


	4. Battle of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of these characters, and I would like to say something:**

 **This could be considered a spite fic, but it is not only that. It is an experiment for me to discover how these characters' would react to certain events for future projects, and whilst I do enjoy writing the fight scenes, they are secondary to experimenting with the characters, and the plot itself is a joke.**

JUSTICE LEAGUE VS HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE

CH 3: BATTLE OR HOGWARTS.

Harry Potter was angry, and when he was angry, things tended to be very bad.

The reason for this was the man right in front of him and the rest of the Hogwarts body. The man was impossibly muscular, with a handsome face and pitch-black hair. His eyes, which had glowed red for a nanosecond when he had blasted down that doors to the Great Hall, were now a deep blue.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you!" This man, who was wearing a red cape and a blue costume with a red and yellow 'S' over the centre pleaded.

Dumbledore was casting spells at an impossible pace, bending the very fabric of the room to his needs. The tables had been hurled at the man, who had only flew (which, from what Hermione had gasped, was impossible) out of their range and attempted to pick them up and place them back down.

He failed, however, as Dumbledore had transfigured them into animals and swords, forcing them to attack the person in front of them, yet they had no effect.

"Leave Hogwarts at once, or I will be forced to harm you!" Dumbledore yelled, whilst he sent a lightning quick curse at the man, which gave of a vibrant yellow colour.

However, despite the quickness of the spell, the invader had no trouble avoiding it.

The wall which the spell impacted with exploded upon impact, sending rubble flying in every direction-

Including the students.

Quicker than the eye could see, the man turned around and, though they couldn't see it, his eyes glowed red.

A pair of lasers left his eyes that immediately incinerated the stone, and the figure spun towards the observers again.

However, Dumbledore had not only been viewing the spectacle. With a complicated wand movement that showed the following spells complexity, a cage of violent red light in cased the Man of Steel.

The cage, whilst simple in design, did not stop there. With more and more swishes and violent gestures from Dumbledore's wand, layer upon layer of red energy joined the cage, making it more difficult to escape from.

For a moment it seemed that Dumbledore had won, before the prisoner's eyes again glowed red, and a blast of heat vision cut through the container like a hot knife through butter, and it was only through one of Dumbledore's previous wand movements that avoided the Elder Wand from being cut in half.

Whilst Harry knew that Dumbledore was more than capable of keeping his students safe from the rubble, the fact that the wizened old man was willing to do such a thing for the sake of a duel sent a shiver down the spine of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Professor, you have to let me take the students! You know this, the fact that you're not attempting to kill me shows that the virus has not taken full effect!" Superman exclaimed whilst easily ducking a simple stunning charm.

Dumbledore did not look happy, "You break into Hogwarts and say that you want to kidnap my students, and you don't think I will resist? I apologise sir, but you are not going to be making any demands!"

With that said, Dumbledore shot off another spell that sailed over Superman's head and exploded.

Superman's body hit the ground, only avoiding a particularly nasty looking curse by rolling to the side.

The Last Son of Krypton knew that a fight had been inevitable, had known that ever since Dumbledore had ignored his offer of speaking this in civilised terms.

Of course, he could not blame the man. He had broken through Hogwarts' wards with ease (after all, none of the defences had been put in place to keep someone like him out) and had left up a sign asking to meet him in the Sports pitch (from what he had learnt the proper name was 'Quditch' or something similar), but that offer had not been accepted.

So, when he had knocked on the doors to the Great Hall and had been forced to blast through them, he had prepared himself for a fight.

Though why the entire Hogwarts population had not attacked him with murderous intent was a question he needed to find an answer to.

In truth, the facts were that the Hogwarts Founders had learnt about the disease, and, being magical geniuses, had managed to create wards that combated the virus. How they had managed to defend against something created by Vandal Savage was anyone's guess, though what was known was that it made the pure intent of Element X void, and only made those within the wards much more violent.

Rising into the air, Superman decided that he had enough. Whilst Dumbledore was finishing a spell so complex he required an incantation to be spoken, Kal-El sped forwards-

Only to fly into an invisible wall.

Superman was flung backwards, only just catching himself before he was smashed into something else.

When he looked up, Dumbledore had re-did the enchantment on the different walls, floor and roof. He looked at one of the most powerful beings in the Universe and he smiled at him merrily behind his long, silver beard, light blue eyes twinkling.

"It appears as if you have lost!" Dumbledore laughed happily, not looking at all as if he had just cast one of the most dangerous and complex enchantments ever invented.

Superman felt like scowling, an expression that would be out of place on his kind face.

Realising that he was going to have to break down the wall, Superman raised his hand in a fist.

Albus Dumbledore almost frowned, his wand being brought into a more ready position.

Superman hit the wall. It became visible for a moment, a streak of infinite grey a scar in a picture of perfect white. Dumbledore's wand began to hum with a violent purple light.

Superman hit it again.

The wall became visible again, the crack spreading. Dumbledore's spell became more brighter and seemed to suck in energy from the air itself.

Superman hit it again.

The wall became visible, the crack had almost completely overtaken the perfect white. Dumbledore's very body seemed to be radiating the purple light.

Superman hit it again.

The wall almost broke down, it seemed that the white had completely disappeared, and the infinite grey was all that was left. Dumbledore readied.

Superman hit it again.

The wall did break down, and Dumbledore shot the spell at Superman. The spell seemed to be more than a curse or a jinx or a hex or a charm, it seemed to ascend all known rules of magic as it split the air whilst it moved in an arc.

Superman's heat vision met the spell in the air-

And they seemed to push at each other with equal force, the fight now a battle of wills.

Dumbledore's spell completely left his wand, and the combined power of the magic proved too much for Superman's lasers, and they both were forced back into the superhero's eyes, which instantaneously closed.

He let out a scream, whilst Dumbledore immediately began to move his wand in a complex motion.

Flaming beasts and animals appeared into existence, all leaping at Superman with thunderous roars.

Superman's eyes opened, now red as the veins matched their colour, even if the skin hid their radiance.

The Man of Steel let out a deep breath, and the flaming creations left existence as a result of the biological power.

As fast as The Flash, Superman flew around the room, and was in the same position before anyone noticed otherwise.

Dumbledore prepared for another spell-

Only to find his wand had left his grasp.

His eyes shot to the floor, as the wands of everyone in the room fell to the ground. His eyes met the kind ones of Superman, and he knew he had been defeated.


End file.
